Internet search engines aim to identify documents (or resources), e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's needs, and to present information about the documents in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user-submitted query. In some situations, each of the search results can include a title for a represented resource, a selectable link that can reside alone or behind the title and a snippet of content from the document. The snippet of content can include one or more words, phrases, clauses, or sentences extracted from the textual content of the document to give the user some insight to content in the document.